camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Meemius/Doctor Who Group
Working? Yes, good! Hello, I'm Jas, as you know. So what's this all about? DOCTOR WHO CHARS!!! Yes, that's right. A group based on the characters from Doctor Who. No past characters though. So sadly the Ponds, Rose Tyler, etc. can't be picked. THIS IS NOW CHANGED!! Apply to make Rory, Martha, Rose and Donna! Yeah, sorry :/ .Whilst Sarah Jane Adventures ended, two characters will be here. And Jack from Torchwood (that ended as well but JACK HARKNESS, come on). Models will be actors/actresses from the show (unless voted to famous), although some are to old so will have diff models. So who are the options? Name: Declan Wright Based on: 11th Doctor Model: Matt Smith Age: 21 Owner: Audrey Campbell Personality: Declan is energetic, lively, brash, eccentric, and very alien. He’s resourceful and quick thinking, and is able to spin things to his point of view and find positive outlooks in negative situations. When things look like they can’t get any worse, or get better, he makes everyone around him focus on surviving. When he’s thinking of how to solve problems, he makes everyone around him just wait, and not talk to him, or try to catch his attention, even his best friends. He isn’t patient, and needs to do something all the time, claiming boredom will make him lose his mind. He also doesn’t go to boring places. He shows a childlike recklessness, but always has a plan for everything he does. He’s smug and sometimes boastful. He’s admired by children, and can’t resist helping one if they are upset, saying he hates to see people upset, especially people with such innocence. He thinks aloud when stressed or panicked, and babbles about everything he knows about a situation. He shows arrogance at times. He also compliments himself when he thinks of something amazing. He sometimes makes plans that hurt his loved ones emotionally. He hates violence, but has got a dark side. He's pretty awkward when it comes to love and kissing. One of his friends, Rainy Scott, often flirts with him, and after a little while he's started to flirt back, although they aren't together. What will happen to him?: He'll end up dating Rainy Scott(and marry her very early on), lead a couple of quests, and become head counselor of his cabin. FYI Godly Parent's up to Aud, pick someone who would work with personality. Name: Cai Olena Odair Based on: Clara Oswin Oswald Model: Jenna-Louise Coleman Age:18 Owner:~Rose Witch~ Personality: Cai possesses a flirtatious and feisty personality. She's asked a couple of people to 'pop your shirt off, quick as you like' for no real reason, and nicknamed Declan 'chinboy'. Cai is bisexual. Cai is extremely strong-willed. In addition to being very strong-willed, Cai was also extremely intelligent, especially when it comes to technology and computers. She has incredible hacking skills. Cai was very confident, perhaps slightly overconfident, and was fully aware of her exceptional intelligence, calling herself a genius several times. Cai is selfless, willing to sacrifice herself to save her friends. What will happen to her?: She'll get a girlfriend, help camp. Godly parent is Hathor. Name: Rainy Scott Based On: River Song Model: Daisy Lowe Age:19 Owner: ~Rose Witch~ Personality: As a little girl, Rainy was shy, innocent and terrified of the "monsters" she thought lived in her attic. Before camp, she was saucy, and often was arrested by the police for theft and trespassing. She is cheeky and frisky, stubbon and fiercely compassionate. She enjoys showing off for Declan, and loves teasing him. She loves flirting with people, especially Declan (which often annoys the rest of the gang), normally greeting him with 'Hello Sweetie'. She is sometimes a little vain. She is very confident and hard to intimidate, rarely showing fear. Rainy dislikes showing emotions and weakness. She is deeply in love with Declan, and is willing to die for him. What will happen to her?: She will start dating Declan, marry him, and lead one quest. Godly parent is Pakhet. Name: Talia Taft Based On: The Tardis Model:Leda Muir Age:17 Owner: Audrey Campbell Personality: Talia is sentimental and considered by a couple as stupid, despite her intelligence. She often leads people to places they don't want to be, although she feels they should be there. Declan considers her part of his family, treating her like a daughter, despite him only being a couple of years older. She has a strong sense of humor, and likes to tease Declan and Rainy. What will happen to her?: She will stay single, (most likely, owner CAN change it) and mostly just go around being awesome XD. Godly parent up to Aud. Name: John Hunting Based on: Jack Harkness Model:Andrew Cooper Age:20 Owner:None Personality: John is willfully enigmatic. He is an incredible flirt, and sometimes drinks a little. He is pansexual. He often tells jokes, staying lively and cheerful. The rest can be written by his owner, search him. What will happen to him?: Up to owner, as is godly parent. Name: Logan Sande Based on: Luke Smith Model: Tommy Knight Age:16 Owner: Brocky292 Personality: Logan learnt how to speak a LOT earlier than most people in the world, and is oblivious to love. He often asks "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" in situations. He is logical and analytic, and has no social skills. He is very literal, and can't tell jokes nor metaphors, and has a bad sense of balance. Derek, like Talia, treats him like a member of his own family. He is a genius. What will happen to him?: He'll stay single, although most likely girls will have crushes on him. He'll do an internet university course (yeah XP). Godly parent up to owner (MUST be the same as Sapphire, so both owners should agree) Name: Sapphire Sande Based on: Sky Smith Model:Sinead Michael Age: 12 Owner: ~Rose Witch~ Personality: Sapphire is known for asking questions most of the time. How do things work? Where does pizza come from? Why do we get cold? Any question about the world, she'll ask, as she lived for years knowing nothing of the world. She loves hearing people's jokes and is very joyful, and could also be quite deffiant and brave. At first, she was nervous meeting Logan in person, and was jealous of him, but they have grown a strong bond, but she doesn't call their mortal parent mum as she hadn't met her before. Name: Angel Stone Based on: Weeping Angels Model: Molly C. Quinn Age: 15 Owner: TheDragonEmpress Personality: Angel is a quiet girl. She doesn't talk very much, because she doesn't know what to say, and she loves to sneak up on people and scare them. She is also shy but loves to smile. She can't hear very well, but her eyesight is perfect. She's a fast runner and loves to race people and do track. When you first approach her, she would back away. But once you get to know her she'll actually talk, though it is a rare advantage for her to speak. She is also very playful and loves to mess around and play with other kids. Although she doesn't like talking, she likes to particapate in many athletic events or sports, thus involving, track, football (that's what the Brits call soccer), and many others. More characters to come!!!!! *Character based on Madam Vastra *And one based on Jenny Current Characters: *Clara, based on Amy Pond, I gave her the name Clara before I added past charries to the list. So yeah, that's it. Any more characters you wanna add? Comment. Want a character? COMMENT! The owner writes the history, and me and one other user will write the group history. Category:Blog posts